Wedding Day
by Abstinence
Summary: ExT: Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding day. CCS ain't mine. I suck at summaries. Please review!


"Wedding Day"  
  
BY: Abstinence  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I know this fic might be radical in ways, but this is just my view on things. I am no hypocrite or fanatic, this is just my belief. So I am hoping that you, the readers would not be offended. This is sorta Auish and a bit OOC coz Tomoyo's dad is alive and no magic in this fic. Thanks! Pls. R&R! AND NO FLAMES!  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
It's a bright June day, and all the birds are singing. Actually, it's a very special day for me. Because today is the day, I know almost every girl dream about it. Tonight, 23-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji dies and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa will be born.  
  
Here I am in my room, I could hear the people bustling downstairs for the last minute preparations. Everything's almost set. My wedding gown and Eriol's tux was of course made by who else but me. Sakura my best friend came over from Hong Kong with of course her husband, Syaoran Li.  
  
It's still quite early, and I remember a time when my father came to my room when I was just about 10 years old.  
  
He gave me a gold ring with little amethyst gems on it. He told me to wear it all the time, and he also said that it was a purity ring. And that in time, when my wedding comes I would give it to my husband.  
  
My father said it was a symbol, to tell my future husband that I have always been his even before we knew each other. For short he was telling me to keep my virginity. He also made a rule that I could only date after college. But at that time, I really didn't understand it too well and I really didn't care about it much anyway. But I did as he said.  
  
As I grew older I began to understand the talk we had better, so I didn't date until I was finished with college. Actually I only dated one guy, and that's my Eriol. He had been my suitor since like forever.  
  
I met him when I was 12, and we became fast friends. He began courting me at the age of 16 but since I had made a commitment with my dad, I told Eriol that if he really loved me as he said, he would wait for me till I was ready. So he did, and now look at us getting married already.  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
At last, the day I've been waiting for has come. And even the weather seems to agree with me. The sun is shining just right, not too hot and not too cold.  
  
I know I should be happy and content now that my tenshi will finally be mine for forever and I am the first and one and only guy she dated but I'm kinda nervous.  
  
Seems like yesterday when I first met her, I did love her the first time I saw her. I loved her even more when we became the best of friends but I didn't have the guts to tell her that.  
And when I did tell her how I felt, she told me that if I really loved her and God made us for each other, I should wait after college. She had this thing about study first, so I did.  
  
I waited 6 long years for her to date me. I don't know what came over me but I survived.  
  
You see my parents, had a thing about being a virgin until my wedding day. So when I was 11 they talked me into wearing a purity necklace with a ring as its pendant. It was a silver chain and ring with sapphire gems.  
  
I was young then so I didn't really care about it, but when I entered the dreaded puberty stage I hid the necklace though I constantly wore it, I didn't show it to anybody. I was scared to be called "Virgin-Eriol".  
  
I didn't date because I was waiting for Tomoyo. I still wear the necklace today, and tonight I will be giving it to her as a sign of my loyalty. And it's a symbol to tell her that she is my first and she will also be my last.  
  
Well, I seem to have lost my jitters. I better start preparing I guess.  
  
*Wedding Time*  
  
As march down the aisle starts, I suddenly feel all- nervous. What if she says no? What if she runs away? I was having the jitters again. And I seem to have shown it on my face, because my best man Syaoran suddenly gave me a light squeeze of assurance.  
  
So there I was waiting for my beautiful bride. I was stunned, when she came into view. I knew that she was beautiful already but when I saw her I almost gapped. As Mr. Daidouji handed her to me, I just couldn't keep my eyes of her.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
It seems to me that I stunned Eriol quite badly. I could see him almost gapping at me. Was my design bad? Or maybe he wanted to suddenly break it off? Oh my, jitters have gotten to me. Just calm down, calm down.  
  
So I focused all my attention to the ceremony. And Eriol seems to have gotten the same idea as he gazed at the minister intently.  
  
And as the minister said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
I smiled at Eriol feeling myself blush at the moment, as his lips touched mine. At last my very first kiss. It was light and short yet full of the passionate feelings.  
  
~Eriol's POV~  
  
As I heard the minister said "you may kiss the bride." I looked at Tomoyo's smiling face. As I closed the gap between us, I tasted for the first time in my life the sweet lips of my tenshi. I felt heat rush to my face. She is my first kiss and she will be my last.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope no one will be offended. Thanks for reading! R&R! NO FLAMES! 


End file.
